DroogxPickle - Sleep
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: Is another Homestuck/Problem Sleuth crossover, but there is no box for Problem Sleuth... Diamonds Droog cannot sleep for the life of him and requires help from his bumbling lover. More yaoi fluff. Inspired by my mom. Rated T cause I don't wanna get in trouble with anything...


**Diamonds Droog x Pickle Inspector**

**SLEEP**

As much as he wished it, Diamonds Droog couldn't get any sleep. He tried a comfortable position, but no matter how hard he tried, the sleep would never come. He finally gave up and looked at his wristwatch from on top of his dresser. Five AM. Droog sighed as he threw his watch down and covered his head with his pillow.

His thoughts soon turned to his bumbling lover, Pickle Inspector.

Droog sat up and picked up his phone and dialed the Inspector's number. He answered on the second ring. "M-Mister Droog? Are y-you okay?" Droog smiled at his beloved's voice. "Yes. No need to worry, Inspector. Embarrasingly, I just cannot sleep, no matter what I do." "Oh. Ah, y-you could come over f-for tea, just l-let me boil s-some... T-that is, if y-you want to..." Droog smiled once more at his lover's shy and anxious voice. "I think that would be a lovely idea, Inspector. I shall arrive shortly." Droog hung up and wasted no time getting dressed.

"M-mister Droog! Come on in!", Pickle Inspector said as he greeted his lover at the door. "Oh, a-and Good Morning." "Good Morning to you, Inspector. Forgive me if I am bothering you this early." Pickle immediately shook his head as he gripped his lover's shoulders. Being taller than Droog, it was an easy feat. "N-No! You're never a b-bother to me!" Droog looked up into his lover's eyes and put his hands over the Inspector's.

Droog suddenly collapsed in Pickle's arms.

"Mister Droog!", Pickle exclaimed as he lifted his lover in his arms. Pickle Inspector is usually quite frail and not physically strong in the least...but when Droog is involved, an unknown strength kicks on inside him.

"Looks like tea w-will have to w-wait.", Pickle said as he walked to his bedroom and lay Droog down. "I'm alright. Please don't worry about me.", Droog said as Pickle began to undo his clothing. He quickly slipped pajamas on his lover's body. Droog kept a spare pair of pajamas at Pickle's apartment in case he ever needed to stay over. After all, Pickle's pajamas were too big.

Pickle covered him up when he finished dressing Droog. It was strange that the mobster didn't complain about the mushy care he was recieving...

"I'll p-prepare your f-favorite tea. P-Perhaps it shall h-help you sleep.", Pickle said as he walked from the room. Droog did his best to sit up and get comfortable. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his lover, but he **WAS** very tired.

And his injuries from a previous heist hadn't had time to fully heal before he was forced into battle again.

Droog sighed as he looked around the Inspector's bedroom. The guy was a regular bookaholic like he was. Then Droog saw it. _FIRST LOVE & FIRST KILL_. It was the very first book Droog and Pickle bought together. Droog slowly worked his way out of bed and trudged to the shelf to get it.

"M-Mister Droog! You shouldn't be up moving around! You're wounded!", Pickle exclaimed as he set both their cups of tea down and rushed over and gripped his lover's chest and back. He slowly steered Droog back towards the bed and got him situated once more. "Where will you sleep?", Droog asked as he noticed Pickle wasn't getting in. "Ah, w-well, I j-just thought to s-sleep on t-the sofa." Droog looked down at the book in his hands. He knew he wouldn't have enough energy left to keep the book open as he read it...and he didn't want to sleep alone. He motioned for Pickle to come near him and when the man was in arms reach, Droog tackled him in the best hug he could manage at the moment.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Pickle smiled as he carefully embraced Droog back. He had noticed his lover's injuries when Droog first arrived at his apartment. They weren't the serious kind, but they took time to heal completely.

Pickle lay Droog back down and got in beside him. Droog sighed as warmth overtook him. It was great not to be so cold. Both guys looked at the book in Droog's hands. "Mister D-Droog, isn't that-?" "Yes. I really wanted to read it, but I haven't got the energy.", Droog said as he looked Pickle in the eyes.

"Would you mind reading to me? I love your voice."

Pickle thought he turned as red as a cherry at those words. "B-But Mister D-Droog! My st-stuttering is going t-to make it a v-very bad r-read!" Droog smiled as he leaned his head on Pickle's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I don't mind. I feel so at peace here..." Pickle blinked in stunned silence at Droog's words.

_'He feels at peace? With __**ME**__?!'_

Pickle cleared his throat as he began to read. He managed to get half-way through the book before his lover fell in a deep sleep.

Diamonds Droog dreamt of the time he first fell in love with Pickle Inspector.

It was his first love...and most likely his last.

FIN.


End file.
